In Teddy We Trust
by Glashtyn
Summary: Teddy Lupin lost his parents before he knew them. What is his life going to lead him into?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I own nothing and proclaim to own nothing.

I am well aware that Ted Tonks is dead before this prologue could have taken place, but I was insipired to write this and so it shall remain the same. I apologize to purists. It is a grave mistake to place him in it as far as being true to the books, but forgive me.

_Prologue_

_The night was eeirly silent as Pop-pop, as he was apparently now to be called forever more, walked around the worn living room carpet, his mind restless. He couldn't imagine what was going on up at that school. And what was even worse, he knew that his daughter, his precious treasure and her husband were certainly in the thick of it. And try as he might, Ted Tonks was unable to rid his mind of the idea that his Dora was certainly going to get hurt, perhaps even . . . He stopped pacing. The image of Dora's body before him. What if she . . . She was brilliant, but what if one Death Eater got the better of her? Simply one? But he wouldn't dwell on that. Not tonight. Not when everything after this was going to determine the fate of his grandson._

_"Ted?" His wife's voice was small and strained as he pulled her close both of them needing the comfort of the other in that moment. He knew very well what Dromeda was thinking. The exact same things that he was. "She's fine," he lied. "She and Remus will come home in the morning for Teddy, worn but without damage. We'll see." His voice sounded unconvincing to even himself. But if she noticed, she said nothing._

_Out of the silence, however blossomed a great cry of utter fear and it was a race between "Gram" and Pop-pop to see who could force themselves up the narrow staircase more quickly. Both pairs of eyes fell up the distraught form of their grandson in his crib, body pressed against it arms up for whoever could hold him the quickest. His little voice was ear-piercing as he begged for Mum-mum and Da. _

_Dromeda's shusshing help after a minute as she rocked him, Ted's hand drifting along the soft blue hair that Dora had favored at the grand old age of one. Not too long after, and with a couple of well placed calming spells, Mr. Teddy Lupin was fast asleep in his Gram's arms._

_It wasn't two hours later, their forms still hovering over the sleeping little one, that they received an owl informing them that they were now Teddy's legal gaurdians._


	2. Paltform Nine and Three Quarters

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah - I cannot make money on this._

**Chapter 1**

"You promised me an answer by the day we both left, Victoire." He'd had to corner her and use his slight height to tower above her. Not that she wasn't nearly as tall as he was. All that wicked Veela blood in her and all. Yes, that is what was causing the frustration. And if he believed that his next trick would be to take James and Albus, sit them in a room together, and have it still be there when he got back.

"Teddy." She had turned in the Hogwarts train corridor to face him finally, and her hand, that lovely hand that sent shivers running up and down his very soul every time it so much as feather across any inch of him, was lain across his heart. The one that so fully belonged to her. And as sappy as he knew he was being, in his thoughts, he couldn't remove them from his head even if he chose to use the most powerful forgetting charm available. He was silly putty for her to play with.

And that had been their problem. Since the beginning of last term he'd been racking his brain trying to figure out ways to get her to notice him, notice what he was doing. He, Teddy Lupin, who had never had to chase a girl to get her to look his way was being ignored by Miss Victoire Weasley, the only girl in exisistance who had never spared a thought his way. She was downright . . . he couldn't think of a word that meant annoyingly - frustrating - to - the - point - of - wanting - to - rip - his - hair - out - and - scream. And normally he'd let a girl like this go.

But Victorie Weasley was, well, Victoire Weasley. She was sleek and lovely. He voice made him feel as if he was the only man she had ever looked at and found pleasure in. Her beautiful, long blonde hair made him want to reach and wrap it around his fingers, getting all tangled in her. And a brush from her hands turned him into a pile of goo. Warm, molten Teddy. That's what he'd become because of her. And he'd begun to make a fool of himself around her in the past year. It took a concious effort on his part to change that this summer. Admittedly, it had been while she was in France with her Aunt that he had managed to bring himself together, but that was truly besides the point.

But being near her again, her hand on his chest, he found himself feeling the urge to melt once more. "Teddy, dear." Her voice was silk wrapping around his head and squeezing out any other thoughts than how he felt and how she sounded. "I think you were right about things. And I have been cruel, playing with you like I did." His brain wasn't registering her words as swiftly as she was saying them. He was right? Right about what?

Then it hit him, not only was she continuing, she was telling him he was right at the beginning of the summer when he'd made her promise to give him an answer about dating him. They had spent the months after Christmas in one corridor or another snogging as if their very lives depended on it. But when he asked her to actually be his girlfriend she'd always blown him off. And now that he was going to be teaching at Beauxbaton's he'd asked her to set things down for him. Yes or No. They needed to be a bit more serious about this as he wasn't going to be around any longer to simply snog.

"I was only teasing you. I do very much like you. And you do excel in more than simply our _classroom matters_. " Her eyes held his with wicked glee, and his concentration on her words rather than her voice was turning his hair an almost embarrassing shade of deepest crimson, much like his cheeks would probably turn in a moment or two. _Classroom matters_ . . . their code for meet me in a certain, unused classroom in half an hour and we'll do more than snog. . . if her father had any idea what they had been doing . . . Well, there would be no more Lupins to carry on the proud family name.

"It would be an honor, really, Teddy. And you're a really great guy." He smiled at her. Finally reacting to her in real-time movements, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, as she placed both hand firmly on his chest, making his heart swell even before she leaned forward and kissed him.

This time it wasn't the urgent kisses that spawned from the fear of being caught in the middle of the act, but the slow, drawn out kisses of two people who have all the time in the world to sit and enjoy each and every second.

"What are you doing?" The voice rose and spun around him, until he realized who it was. James Potter. The lovely little boy who seemed to, and always at the most inopportune times, come looking for him. "That is so wrong." Victoire giggled against his chest, as their lips parted.

"I'm seeing Victorie off, squirt. Can't go all year without having snogged her a bit, now can I?" The look of shock on the boy's face was more than worth the effort to detach himself from his, now, girlfriend. "Now go away so that I can finish before the train leaves and you'll have to deal with me teaching you all year." And with that Teddy kissed Victoire one last time, lingering against her - the way she felt pressed to him, her tongue making the most delightful flicking motion against his. Both complete forgetting the interruption for the moment.

Sadly, he thought, as he stood on the platform, waving her off not five minutes later, he wasn't going to have the least chance of seeing her again until she came home for Christmas. If he wasn't asked to stay with students. But then . . . he could always ask Victoire to come to Beauxbatons for Christmas. Stay with him . . . And there was that vision of her father again . . . Why did Mr. Weasley always pop up whenever he thought of . . . Classroom Matters . . . of Victoire in her slinky little lace bits that were a joke if they meant to cover any part of her stunning body and how easy they were to remove when in a rush, which, to be honest, they always were. . . And her blowing kisses off the Hogwarts trains did nothing more than fuel the fire with the lingering taste of strawberries from her lipgloss on his own lips.

And once again, Mr. Weasley popped into his head, but unlike the other times he'd envisioned him this was a different Weasley. Mr. Ronald Weasley as opposed to the one that would have his head, not to mention a few other body parts chopped off if he had any idea what Victoire had allowed. . . Yeah, tell yourself that buddy. You allowed her to do quite a bit to you too, he quietly told himself.

"All set to head off and leave everyone behind?" Ron was smiling, having apparently had a good send off himself, with Rosie.

"Certainly. And since I am a self aware wizard, I am sure that I don't even have to start to say why." Teddy felt his lips curl into an almost smug, completely self-contented smile. "And until I absolutely must Apparate inside the town outside of Beauxbatons my only intention is to let my Gram fuss and fidget over my ever move and every item in my trunks."

And with a smile at the remaining Weasleys and Potters that stood in the station Teddy made his departure before another person could wish him well or good-bye. He was going to have all he could handle now that Gram was going to be alone again.


End file.
